Bomberman Max
|dates = }} Bomberman Max is a game released for Game Boy Color on December 17, 1999. It is the first Bomberman game to feature two playable versions, available in two different colors. Blue: Champion lets the player control Bomberman while the Red: Challenger lets the player control Max. Differences between both versions are that there are different Charaboms to be acquired. A special third edition called Bomberman Max: Ain Version (By Pentel Ain) was distributed exclusively in Japan. Outside of some instances of product placement, it is essentially the Blue version with all levels unlocked without the need for connectivity. Story On the far edge of the universe were five planets. The center most one named Future Star had its super computer infiltrated by an alien shadow. That alien is named Brain and he has sent his minions to the surrounding planets and turned the natural wildlife into mechanical beings. Dr. Ein notices this problem and dispatches both Bomberman and Max to deal with the situation. It should be noted that both versions share the same story. Gameplay Bomberman Max features traditional Bomberman gameplay where the player must defeat enemies and exit the stage through a portal. However one notable difference is that the stage begins with an objective that is presented by Dr. Ein. This goal can include defeating all enemies, defeating only certain types of enemies, releasing a charabom or other types of requirements. Upon completing the objective, the word exit appears on screen to let the player know they can exit the stage. Two types of portals can be found: a red and a blue one. The stages in this game are in a non-linear fashion and allow the player to select whichever portal they wish. If a player chooses a blue goal, they will play a stage that is new and if they chose a red goal, they will be taken to a stage previously completed. Instead, if the player fails the objective, the same blue portal appears near the player, but will return to the same area to start over. There are five planets and each one has a boss with three different stages. Each one of the boss stages pits you against the same boss but at different difficulty ranges. The boss will move much quicker in the more difficult levels. There are 100 stages in total, but in Blue Champion & Red Challenger versions, only 80 of them are playable by default, as the other 20 stages are version-exclusive. To unlock those version-exclusive stages the player must link the Game Boy Color with another one having the opposite version using the infrared sensors in the Pitch Area. When the player defeats the final boss they will be given one of two endings depending on the percent of stages completed. If the player has completed less than 80%, they will receive the bad ending and only see a single screen with the character and the word end. If the player completes at least 80% they will be given the good ending. It should be noted that by completing all the regular stages in the game gives you 80% completion. The remaining stages can be unlocked in the Pitch Area, by linking up a Game Boy Color with a friend who has the opposite version using the infrared sensors. The player can see their completion percent and player rating after a Game Over. Stages Stage 1: Zaurus Star *Enemies **Ballom **Borey **Caveman Wohho **Dragon Pup **Skullhead **Mad Flower **Crimson *Boss **Colossus Stage 2: Secret Star *Enemies **Fire Ninja **Jump Ninja **Pitch Ninja **Pakkunga *Boss **Kabukibot Stage 3: Battle Star *Enemies **Ghost Soilder *Boss **Tankbot Stage 4: City Star *Enemies **Curansee **Trash *Boss **Tian Lung Stage 5: Future Star *Boss **Brain Hidden Areas In normal mode, some areas have a tile where if the player steps on it will ask to start remote controller input, if the player chooses to start it, a remote controller must be pointing to the Game Boy Color infrared sensor and press any button. If this has been done correctly, the player can be sent to a Hidden Area where the player can get some Food Items for their Charaboms and can rescue Charaboms that can't be rescued anywhere else. Battle In battle mode, two players linking their Game Boy Colors using the infrared sensors can battle using the Charaboms rescued in normal mode. The Charabom level depends on how much Food Items are obtained in normal mode, one Charabom is feed at once so if the player want to feed another Charabom, in the pause menu along with Save option, the Charaboms can be selected, the current selected Charabom will be feed with the Food Items and increase their levels. Charaboms Charaboms are small animals that resemble Pokémon. They can be collected in certain levels in the game along with power ups to increase their attributes. In battle mode, they can be pitted against one another by linking two Game Boy Colors with both games using the infrared sensors. The games can also be linked to fuse a Charabom of the Blue Version and a Charabom of the Red Version and collect some of the rarer creatures. Gallery Bomberman Max Blue JP.jpg|Blue Champion JP Box Bomberman Max Red JP.jpg|Red Challenger JP Box Bomberman and Max's Ships.png|Bomberman and Max's Ships Title Screens.png|Title Screens Time Over Screens BM1.png|Time Over Screens Clear Screens.png|Stage Clear Screens Game Over Screens.png|Game Over Screens Bad Endings.png|Bad Endings Good Endings.png|Scenes from the Good Endings Bosses.png|The Bosses 19.jpg|Scene with Kabukibot 20.jpg|Scene with Tankbot 21.jpg|Scene - White vs. Brain 22.jpg|First Area Scene 23 BM.jpg|Second Area Scene 24.jpg|Third Area Scene 25.jpg|Fourth Area Scene 26.jpg|Fifth Area Scene Ad 1.jpg|Advertisement in Nintendo Power #132 Category:Bomberman Games Category:Portable Games